Cherry Bomb
by Science-project-failure
Summary: First fic! SongFic on Cherry Bomb-The Runaways Tyler and Jeremy come back from a party, drunk and stoned, and let their bodies talk for themselves... SMUT Jyler might be a follow up and/or a prologue
1. Chapter 1

(The song starts -_ Cherry Bomb _from_ The Runaways_ – drumbeats)

Jeremy and Tyler, high and wasted, stumble giggling wildly holding and groping one another while directing themselves in a hurry towards Elena's room. No one was there but them in the empty house.

_Can't stay at home, _

_Can't stay at school. _

_Old folks say, _

_'You poor little fool'. _

Reaching the top of the stairs, Tyler drives Jeremy in a wall and attacks his lips in a ferocious manner. They pull apart in need of oxygen and Tyler smiles wickedly. Jeremy's too far gone to care and sloppily launches himself on Tyler to kiss him once more.

_Down the street, _

_I'm the girl next door. _

_I'm the fox you've been waiting for!_

Their kisses are rough and messy. They give in to their primal instincts; pot and booze made them forget they were human beings. Jeremy wraps his legs his legs around Tyler's body, still pinned to the wall. Tyler takes Jeremy's wrists over their heads with one hand while the other explores his chest under Jeremy's shirt.

_Hello Daddy, _

_Hello Mom, _

_I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb! _

Tyler tilts his head a little to kiss Jeremy's cheek, descending to his neck where he bits and licks at the flesh there. Jeremy, eyes closed, lets out a stifled moan and breathes hard into Tyler's ear which makes the blood flow way more towards his downstairs brain than upstairs. He starts undoing Jeremy's belt buckle and shoves his hand into said pants, playing with Jeremy's dick.

_Hello world, _

_I'm your wild girl. _

_I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb! _

Jeremy releases his death grip from Tyler's waist and Tyler lets go Jeremy's hands. He shoves Jeremy's t-shirt up without taking it off, exposing his chest. Tyler roams around the now bare torso with his hands. He gives one last husky look towards Jeremy and drops to his knees.

_Stone age love and strange sounds too, _

_Come on baby let me get to you. _

_Bad nights causin' teenage blues, _

_Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose! _

Tyler kisses the area above Jeremy's crotch before taking his prick out of his pants with his left hand. He kisses its right side while groping Jeremy's tight ass. He licks the underside of Jeremy's dick. Jeremy grips Tyler' hair with his hand while running his other one through his own hair. Tyler sucking him off sure had effect on Jeremy.

_Hello Daddy, _

_Hello Mom, _

_I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb! _

"C'mon, Tyler, bed... now." Jeremy said. Though he loved the attention "little-him" was getting, he still thought the fucking part was a better moment to come.

"Seem pretty eager, just chill a bit. It'll be done in a sec..."

"Ty, as much as I love what you're doing right now, I'd prefer coming with your big dick shoved far into my ass." Jeremy then smiled a wide lazy grin when a wide eyed Tyler looked back at him from his crotch.

_Hello world, _

_I'm your wild girl. _

_I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb! _

Tyler got up and took Jeremy's hand, furiously running through the hallway in the direction of Elena's room. In the room, Tyler went locking the door while Jeremy was shuffling through Elena's dresser searching for something he could use as lube when...

"My, my, sister. What a naughty girl you are!" He said chuckling, holding a bottle of cherry lube. Tyler grabbed him from behind.

"Let's not care about that for now." Tyler said while pushing them both on the mattress.

_Hey street boy what's your style? _

_Your dead end dreams don't make you smile, _

_I'll give ya something to live for, _

_Have ya, grab ya _

_'Til you're sore!_

They resumed their making-out with Tyler on top, kicking their shoes and socks off. Their lips parted an instant as they both took each other's shirt off. Tyler retreated to take his pants off in a seductive manner, leaving him in only boxers. He took Jeremy's pants off from the bottom and crawled back on the bed. They kissed once more and Tyler moved once again to Jeremy's neck. He slid Jeremy's boxers and his own down their bodies until they both kicked them off with their feet.

_Hello Daddy, _

_Hello Mom, _

_I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb! _

Tyler turned Jeremy so he laid flat on his stomach. He kissed his back and Jeremy moaned, his face twisted in an ecstatic smile and his eyes closed in the same fashion. Jeremy lifted his ass in the air, standing on his knees and forearms rather than hands. His head was held up like somebody was pulling his hair. Tyler closed his eyes, concentrating on the task at hand which was to prepare Jeremy's hole and lubricating his dick.

_Hello world, _

_I'm your wild girl. _

_I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!_

He shoved himself in Jeremy and growled like an animal. Jeremy did not hide his own pleasure as well; he moaned loud and clear his appreciation. Tyler kissed Jeremy's back and went back to riding his ass standing straight, gripping his hair and his hips.

"Look, mama. No hands!" Said Tyler while letting go of Jeremy's hair and hip. The remark elicited a chuckle from them both.

_Cherry bomb!_

"Holy Jesus, you're tight!" Tyler rammed in him, touching _that_ spot over and over again.

_Cherry bomb!_

"Fuck yes!" He let out while Tyler went back to gripping Jeremy's hips as he thrust...

_Cherry bomb!_

And thrust...

_Cherry bomb!_

And thrust one last time in Jeremy's ass, mouth gapping, before coming, which Jeremy had already done a few seconds ago. He slipped out of Jeremy and dropped on the bed next to him, both looking at the ceiling bewildered and spent.

(Music fade-out)

Their chests heaved up in unison as they tried to gain their breath back. They looked at each other and smiled huge smiles like they'd done something illegal. Well, they _had _considering the drug taking and underage drinking they did before the sex.

"That was one hell of a ride." Said Tyler, too tired to pull the covers over their sweat clad bodies.

"I totally agree." Replied Jeremy before drifting off to sleep.

"Hey, dude, we can't sleep here; it's your _sister's _room." Hushed Tyler in Jeremy's ear.

But Jeremy was already dead asleep considering he just had wild hot sex. So Tyler did what he had to do and transported himself and Jeremy to said boy's room where they went to sleep. Maybe they could try some sober sex in the shower tomorrow.

**The End**


	2. That sober sex you were talking about

"Wake up." Hushed Tyler.

"Mmhm... donwan'to..."

"C'mon, Jeremy, wake up."

"Wazzhappenin?"

"The world is ending. Now get your lazy ass outta bed."

"Not goin'to..."

"Why?"

"Cuz the world'z endin'..."

"Seriously, Jere, wake up."

"Wah will you do to me if I don'...?" Said Jeremy, flashing a lazy grin towards Tyler.

"Then I'm going to rape you." Tyler Answered playfully.

"Do it then, my head hurts like a bitch and I want to sleep."

"You still need to get up."

"Why?"

"Because your sister is coming, stoo-peed. If we don't clean up, she's going to know."

"Know what?"

"Huh... That we had sex in her room? Are you daft, Sasquatch?"

"She won't. And what the fuck? 'Sasquatch'?"

"You're tall. Anyways, her bottle of lube is half empty, her sheets are dirty and messed up and our clothes are still on the floor."

"God, woman..." Said Jeremy, clearly annoyed since his head hurt too much. Tyler, instead, looked pissed.

"Still, you're the one who took it and said, as I quote: "Ty, as much as I love what you're doing right now, I'd prefer coming with your big dick shoved far into my ass." End of quote." Jeremy seemed impressed Tyler could remember such things so vividly.

"That really stuck in you, did it?"

"It kinda did, yeah."

"I was high."

"And drunk"

"Aaand drunk."

"Yeah, and that explains _everything_."

"Yes it explains _everything_."

"Including the fact that we're kinda snuggling right now and you don't feel weird?"

"Yeah, that too."

"So technically, you're still high."

"No, or I wouldn't suffer so much."

"Suffer from what?"

"My brain, my eyes, my stomach and my... oh wait! I know! MY FUCKING ASS!"

"It doesn't hurt _that _much."

"Yes it does."

"No. Otherwise you wouldn't be so hard right now."

"Fuck you."

"Anytime"

"I'll go take a shower."

"Want me to follow, babe?" Said Tyler with a cocky grin on his face.

"In your dreams."

Jeremy, clearly not remembering being naked, walked out of bed to his sister's private bathroom.

"Nice ass, by the way!" Tyler shouted from the bed.

"Shut up."

Jeremy entered the bathroom closing the door but not locking it, half hoping Tyler would come join him. His breathing was ragged and his body ached while his growing erection had him flushed and wobbly. He looked at himself in the mirror, covered in bruises, scratches and bite marks; Elena is going to think he's been in a fight again, mostly for the cut on his lip and the scratch on his back. They were not all fresh but Tyler still bit Jeremy a lot yesterday.

He set the water really hot but not too hot. He let the water flow on his face as he faced the wall. He slid one hand down his body to grip his dick and started pumping. He put the other hand on the wall, needing it not to fall. When suddenly...

"Hey babe, missed me?" Strong hands caressed his abs and chest. Jeremy felt someone gently kiss his neck and bite it. It felt weird since he was so used to being the alpha male. With Tyler, he sometimes felt like a slut, but in a good way.

Jeremy's eyes were already shut and all he could do now was feel. Reaching behind him to grab Tyler's cheeks, he leaned even more into him, feeling wood rising between his thighs. It was all touches and grasps until Jeremy turned around and tackled Tyler to the opposing wall in the shower. Quickly dropping to his knees, he started teasing Tyler's cock in a way he did not see coming.

"Hnn, babe..." Tyler bit into his lip in such a way that would make any straight man gay. Jeremy may be the one getting the stick most of the time but it was clear that even in that position, he was the one doing the fucking.

"Keep. Your. Eyes. Fucking. Open." Jeremy punctuated each word looking straight into Tyler's eyes with a look of pure authority. Tyler didn't really need to admit this but he always had this kink about submissiveness. He never thought that Jeremy going all sergeant on him was enough to fuel endless sessions of jacking off. If he could, just by the tone of Jeremy's voice, he'd be twice as hard. So Tyler bit his lip so hard, trying not to close his eyes and keep watching Jeremy sucking him, he tore into it. There was blood dribbling from his chin but he didn't care.

It was sensory overload. He could see it when Jeremy was taking him all in. He could see and he could _fucking_ feel it. In this state of oblivion, such a simple thing as senses were suddenly a beautiful, beautiful gift. And of course, being a werewolf and all had its privileges.

When Jeremy reached down to touch himself, Tyler found it so hot he growled.

"You fucking _growl_?" Jeremy asked with an incredulous look on his face. Tyler only looked away and nodded, feeling a bit ashamed at his animalistic behaviour.

"That's fucking hot."

Tyler's head snapped back at Jeremy so fast it could have cracked. But the look on Jeremy's face was pure sex, so much that even Tyler felt intimidated.

Giving a last kiss to Tyler's dick, Jeremy got back up on his feet. He stared into Tyler's eyes lazily as they shared a sloppy open mouthed kiss. Times like these made _Tyler _feel like a whore.

"There's a reason I didn't suck you off completely." Jeremy said calmly.

"What is it?" Tyler, on the other hand, sounded a bit out of breath.

"You better fuck me good or I swear to god I. Will. Fuck. Your. Brains. Out." Jeremy leant into Tyler's ear while saying those words. Tyler only turned the other side of his face to give him more access. Jeremy started biting, sucking and licking his way across Tyler's neck. Tyler gripped Jeremy' hair, encouraging him to continue his ministrations as he closed his eyes and let his skull fall back against the cool tile.

After a short period of hesitation, Tyler hushed "Why don't you...?"

Tyler looked drugged, high. Jeremy raised his eyes to meet Tyler's heavy lidded ones. Right now, Tyler looked like the poster boy of gay boys. He was being all submissive and _bottom_-ish, not that Jeremy did not like, but it was so different than when he was in public, or even for a few minutes ago. His suave and manly ways had turned into more of a submissive seducer. All of that only because Jeremy had that tidbit of power over him that made him go crazy.

"Turn over." Tyler obeyed and splayed his hands in front of him on that same cool tile.

"Suck." Jeremy had presented his fingers to Tyler's mouth. His voice was not harsh nor necessarily soft, just hushed and husky. Tyler started licking at his fingers as if it was a Popsicle melting fast and he had to get every droplet of it.

Jeremy's jaw clenched and he open his mouth slightly, studying Tyler's tongue on his fingers. He'd finally discovered where his power lay with Tyler. If he was feeling too much like a submissive slut, a little bit of rough talk and Tyler was the one gladly bending over.

Jeremy gently kicked Tyler's legs apart while kissing the shell of his ear, still intently watching Tyler work his magic.

"That's enough." Tyler let go of Jeremy's hand and turned his head to the side. Jeremy planted a kiss on the corner of Tyler's mouth and grabbed his face for another sloppy, obscene, open mouthed kiss. All the while, he dipped his fingers into Tyler's hole and swallowed his moan. Tyler's face stilled with a perfect "o" face expression. Tyler was no ass virgin, even before Jeremy, but of course, that was experimenting.

Jeremy started thrusting his fingers in and out and Tyler's breathing sped up. If the light wasn't so dim inside the bathroom, Jeremy could have seen how flushed Tyler was. But even in the dark, Tyler was a marvellous sight. He had the body and face of a Greek god and he was now pushed up against a wall, clad in nothing but water droplets hugging every curve and filling every dip, and he had that "fuck me" expression too. Not to mention those lips were definitely cock sucking lips.

Jeremy reached the bottle of body wash. Ironically, it was Old Spice though thinking about it, there was nothing more manly as what was happening right now. His fingers left Tyler's ass, to which Tyler protested by letting out a small grunt, to help with the slippery soap as he lathered himself with it. With his hands still full of soap, he parted Tyler's cheeks and lathered them up as well.

Jeremy took his cock in his hands and guided the head to Tyler's entrance. He did push it but didn't enter just yet, teasing Tyler to see how much he could take. This small ministration caused a tremor to go through Tyler's legs and a deep, throaty moan to escape his cock-sucker lips.

After a few long seconds of this, Tyler finally broke.

"Aaah, just fuck me, please..." Tyler was a fucking mess. Those few words alone made Jeremy's own dick twitch with need, a soundless moan never quite escaping his lips.

And to this he obliged.

He finally aligned his head and thrust forward slowly. Jeremy rested his forehead onto Tyler's shoulder as Tyler lolled his head back in response. They both gasped in unison with the first thrust.

As Jeremy pulled out agonizingly slow and nearly completely, Tyler forgot how to breathe, nearly weeping as his mouth was as wide as it could get.

After the first wave subdued a bit, Tyler braced himself and let his forehead touch the tile, waiting impatiently for the next snap of hips.

And Jeremy filled him again, each time eliciting a breathless moan out of that perfect mouth of his.

While Jeremy had his head fall forwards, Tyler held up his as if someone was pulling his hair. Everything went on mostly silently, no dirty talk, just moans, groans, and sometimes, bits and parts of the other's name, ripped out, feral. Jeremy kept snapping his hips faster and faster and Tyler met his thrusts. Angling himself a bit differently, Jeremy got Tyler's prostate spot on. This sent jolts of pure electricity down his spine. He became so overwhelmed that he nearly came a bit early. He had never been so thoroughly fucked.

Jeremy, feeling close but not to close, kept that angle and reached Tyler's cock, trying to pump it in time with his thrusts. For Tyler, it was too much and he came in a soundless moan that, by the look on Tyler's face, could have been the loudest scream ever. Tyler looked like a porn star.

The spasms of Tyler's orgasm and the face he was making was enough to push Jeremy over the edge as well. He kept in until he was done and remembered they went bareback. But when Jeremy spilled himself inside of him, Tyler shuddered and moaned. Jeremy was spent, Tyler was goo.

"Fucking best fuck I've ever had." Tyler let out after a while.

"Yeah, me too." Jeremy kissed Tyler on the cheek.

"Maybe we should try to get clean."

"Yeah."

"I guess we're even now."

"Oh there is going to be a lot more you bottoming in the future."

"You can count on it." Tyler chuckled, still facing the wall.

Jeremy pulled out of Tyler and Tyler's legs nearly gave out as he let out a groan. He held himself up the wall and all the muscles in his back rippled from the effort.

"God you're so fucking hot." Jeremy couldn't help himself.

Turning around and sliding down the wall to sit, Tyler retorted "You're pretty hot yourself, Sasquatch."

"So that Sasquatch thing's a thing?"

"It'll be our thing." Said Tyler, winking and smirking.

"Aaaw. How sappy." Jeremy let out a laugh.

Tyler got up and kissed Jeremy slowly and gently and they slowly proceeded to wash each other. When they were out, Jeremy took his phone. He nearly had a heart attack when he looked at the time, but then he saw a text message from his sister telling him she's having fun and she's sleeping over.

At that Jeremy turned around and smiled goofily at Tyler who was clueless regarding what had just happened but smiled anyways.

"What's happening?" Tyler asked.

"We got the whole night."

Heeey folks! Long time no update, I know. But I'm a baby writer! I'm gonna post more, I swear! Anyways, this story first intended as a PWP one-shot and I found it had potential so I am not finished with that one. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
